particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Dowdy
Michael Dowdy was a Zardic politician and was the Prime Minister of Zardugal between December 3332 and February 3342, and between January 3328 and August 3332. Prior to that, he was the Foreign Minister between May 3324 and January 3328. Dowdy was born in 3279 to Richard and Maria Dowdy in Belgae. He grew up in working-class family, and distinguished himself through his prodigious intelligence at a young age. At the age of fourteen, he entered the presitigious University of Belgae and completed a degree in international relations, followed by one in law. After graduating, he worked for a law firm, before moving to the Foreign Ministry, where he would serve for nearly two decades, including several years as an ambassador to various nations and three years as the Chief of Staff to the Foreign Minister. He resigned from that position in 3321 after becoming one of the founding members of the New Democratic Party (NDP) of Zardugal. Dowdy's foreign policy credentials led to his appointment as the NDP's first chief spokesman on foreign affairs. In 3322, Dowdy became the deputy leader of the NDP. In the elections of 3324, the NDP swept into power despite its youth, and he was appointed Foreign Minister under President Wyatt Walker and Prime Minister Benjamin Sims. In late 3327, the NDP suffered a major electoral defeat after the now-defunct Socialist Workers Party (SWP) entered the political scene as a major force. In response, Benjamin Sims resigned as NDP leader, and Dowdy became the leader of the NDP with Sims' strong support. Surprisingly, he became Prime Minister several months later after entering a coalition with the SWP, before winning a majority in his own right in 3329. Darren Nicholson replaced him a Foreign Minister. Dowdy began his tenure as Prime Minister by aggressively cutting taxes and government spending, and deregulating, as well as greatly increasing the rights enjoyed by the Zardic people. However, his reformist agenda was interrupted by the invasion of Kafuristan by al'Badara. In response to the Badaran invasion, Zardugal declared war on al'Badara. Dowdy would leader Zardugal through the beginning of the war and the failed Santa Alexandra peace conference. After negotiations broke down, Dowdy forfeited his Premiership and entered into a national unity government with the other major party, the Conservative Republican Party. The coalition collapsed within months, and Dowdy returned to the helm of government. After his return to the Premiership, Dowdy took an increasingly active role in the planning of military operations, culminating in the highly successful amphibious invasion of al'Badara itself. He would also play a leading part in the Venetium peace conference, which produced the Treaty of Venetium, which is soon to enter into force. Although the war technically continues, Dowdy has returned Zardugal to a peacetime state, and has continued to reduce the size of government by privatising organisations such as the space agency. Dowdy stepped down as the NDP leader in November 3341, just prior to the legislative elections in December. He was succeeded by the Foreign Minister, Darren Nicholson. The NDP was defeated by a slim margin - just six seats out of 750, at the election, and Dowdy lef the Premiership in February. Category:Zardic politicians Category:Federation of Zardugal Category:Zardugal Category:Zardic people and politicians Category:Zardic people